Hot and Alone
by ForeverRiddick
Summary: Smutfest! Pretty much nothing but sexual content, so rating is a M


It's been three fucking days since I've seen Riddick, and I feel like I'm going to explode

It's been three fucking days since I've seen Riddick, and I feel like I'm going to explode. Three days since we landed on some freaking muddy ass planet, only to have Riddick tell me that I was to stay behind. He told me he'd be back in five days, and our usual deal was made. If it got to be day seven I was too leave. Yeah, right.

I suppose things wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the aching between my legs, the utter desire to have him on top of me and thrusting into me so hard that I'd scream. Not to mention the constant mental images of him drenched in sweat, or under the shower. Better yet the night we spent in a hot springs cavern on an icy world. Definitely up there on the hot list.

Right now I can imagine him full of mud, hot and sweaty despite the cold stare of his shined eyes. I suppose I could feel pity for whoever he's tearing apart, but a part of me is turned on, the thought of his muscles in action as his body twists with the thrusting motion of his shiv.

Reaching between my legs I moan at the wetness there, imaging that it's not my own but his. I can hear myself sighing as I rub myself through my panties, thinking of when Riddick puts his head there, driving me crazy with his mouth. Spreading my legs further I push my fingers inside my warmth, thrusting against my own hand.

"Oh god Riddick, oh yeah…"

But it's not enough. With my free hand I begin to rub at my breasts, pinching and pulling at my nipples until I began to moan uncontrollably. It seems to take forever, but soon I'm orgasming as I cry out his name, riding my hand until I'm exhausted.

* * *

It's been three days since I've seen Jack, and it's seems to feel like forever. I'm still covered in mud and slime as I head back to our ship. I've had a raging hard on for over a day now, but the look on Jack's face when I get back will be well worth it. Jack thinks I've been on the hunt for someone, but she has no idea what I've really been up to. Checking to see if it's still within my pocket, I'm instantly warmed by the sight of our ship.

Stepping onto the ship I feel instantly at home. I listen for a moment for Jack, but I hear nothing. As much as I want to ravage the hell out of her, first order of business is a nice shower. It doesn't take me long to scrub myself clean, and it's not long until I'm standing outside of our room, starring at her lying on my bed. But Jack's not asleep; on the contrary, she's quite awake.

* * *

Riddick stood in the doorway with a quiet hunger as he watched Jack play with herself, calling out his name as she orgasmed against her hand. Willing himself to be patient, he watched her roll over and began to fall asleep. Waiting until her breathing had evened, he went to her bedside and starred down at her. Her legs were already parted slightly, giving him access to his prize. Dipping slightly on the bed, he nudged his face between her legs, closing his eyes as he inhaled her scent. Unable to stop himself he darted his tongue forward, licking at her center until her legs spread even further. It wasn't until a moan escaped her that he knew she was awake, hands finding the top of his shaved head.

"Riddick? You're back!"

But Riddick had no intention of starting a conversation. Instead he continued to lick and suck at her center, thoroughly enjoying the little sounds coming from her throat. Even as she bucked her hips against his face and called his name, he had to restrain himself from crawling up her body. It wasn't until she was near orgasm that he finally moved upwards, thrusting himself into her wet center amidst her cries.

Jack cried out and wrapped her legs around Riddick's waist, screaming with lust as he plunged into her again and again, each time harder than the last. At long last they both reached nirvana, pulsing against one another. Unable to move from her, Riddick kissed at her neck as she mumbled something.

"I missed you.."

The next morning Jack woke up alone in bed. Scratching at her scalp, her eyes were drawn to a glint on the nightstand. Sitting there was a diamond the size of her thumb, so black that she couldn't see through it. Picking it up in silent awe, she turned it over in her hands, noting every detail. Finding no flaws, she was startled by Riddick's voice in the doorway.

"It's called proteggere. One of the rarest diamonds you can find in this neck of the 'verse."

"What does it mean?"

"To protect the loved. The black energy in the stone is said to protect who ever wears it. Now all we have to do it get it fitted on you somehow."

Jack was instantly off the bed, arms thrown tight around Riddick. Nothing more need be said.


End file.
